The present invention relates to a system for measuring human body aura. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for measuring human body aura, in which physiological signals of palms, foot soles and fingers due to temperature, blood flow, heart pulse, electrodermatography, electromyography and the like can be sensed, and the sensed data can be analyzed by a computer, so that the internal energy state of a person as a test object can be displayed in a monitor or an LCD panel, thereby making it possible to visually confirm the symptom of the person. Further, the present invention relates to a method for measuring a human body aura.
Recently, the oriental conception xe2x80x9cGixe2x80x9d (power state) is frequently talked in everyday life. The words related to the power state are numerous including xe2x80x9cthe feeling is goodxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cthe feeling is absolutely obstructedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cthe spirit is downxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chigh spiritedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cexhaustedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cabsolutely exhaustedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdominatingly spiritedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpopular and esteemedxe2x80x9d, and the like.
This is a power state or an energy state. The power state has no size, shape, weight or odor, but it is the motive force for moving the human body. The power state is transmitted in the form of sound, light and other waves.
The power state of human body can be classified into motive power, general power, and true power. The motive power is that which has been innately gifted, and the general power is based on the energy which is obtained from the oxidation of the ingested food to use it in everyday life.
The true power can be obtained through the concentration of spirit. That is, it can be obtained through a long term training. The true power can be adjusted by mind, and the power state of this kind is varied depending on the state of mind.
In 1939, Kirlian who was a Russian electrician showed a power state photograph through a machine which had been invented by him. The photograph was presented to an audience which consisted of eminent scientists. The photograph showed the bio-energy which was radiated from the human body, and this is called xe2x80x9cKirlian photographxe2x80x9d.
A scientist brought two leaves of a plant to Kirlian, and asked him to photograph them. When the leaves were photographed, the result was that one of them showed a clear and definite color, and the other showed only a fading color.
The reason was that the latter leaf was that which was infected to an illness. In this occasion, Kirlian said that a biological entity has two aspects, and one of them is the visible physical body, while the other is an energy entity (a second body) which can be confirmed only by a photograph.
This theory can be applied also to the human body. If this can be applied to the medical science, then a drastic result can be obtained, because then any illness can be diagnosed in advance.
This is meant that if the power state of the human body can be confirmed visually, then it will become a medically useful means.
Kendal Johnson of the United States carried out a research on the Kirlian photograph. He elucidated the following facts. That is, a definite aura can be observed in a human body which has been loosened by meditation.
Further, if a critical point of human body is stimulated, then the aura radiation is increased around the fingers. Further, a patient who received a power state treatment showed a more definite brighter aura than he who has not been treated.
The resonance magnetic analyzer which is being developed currently in the United States can diagnose the disordered part of the internal organs by detecting the waves which are radiated from the relevant organ.
The U.S. physician Dr. Albert Abrahms found that not only the different organs of human body radiate different kinds of waves, but also the radiations from bacteria of various illness are of different kinds.
As described above, the power state which is the spiritual and physical status of the human body can be expressed by visual means such as color and shape.
When a person as a test object mounts his or her palm on a sensor, the physiological signals or thermal energy emanating therefrom are not always same.
If the feeling of the tested person is not good, or if there is an abnormality such as stress, then the measured result will be different from the normal person.
If one of parents or other close relatives has died, or if the business has been failed, or if there is an excessive exhaustion, then the variation of the internal energy will be great.
If this internal energy state can be measured and visually confirmed, then this means will be widely used to protect his or her own health.
The photo-sensing polaroid camera is the conventional means which can measure the internal energy state of human body to provide a visually confirmable data.
That is, a person as a test object is photographed, and color and shape are formed to show the internal status of the test object.
However, the conventional polaroid camera is inconvenient to handle it by a single person, the result cannot be obtained immediately, and the analysis cannot be carried out without being helped by a professional person.
In order to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional technique, the present inventors have invented a system in which the manipulation is easy, and the analysis of the result can be carried out even without an assistance of a professional person.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system by which one""s own internal energy state can be measured.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system in which the measured internal energy state can be confirmed by a computer monitor or an LCD panel on a real time basis.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system in which a person as a test object can analyze the image of his or her own internal energy state even without a help of a professional person.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system in which human body aura can be made formed on the figure of the measured person at the measured time.
All the above objects and other objects can be accomplished by the detailed descriptions presented below.
The system for measuring aura of a human body according to the present invention includes: an aura sensing part 1 to be contacted to a human body, for measuring the physiological signals of the human body; and a data processing system 2 for processing the aura data of the physiological signals.
Further, the aura sensing part according to the present invention includes a left hand measuring sensor 100 and a right hand measuring sensor 200, to be contacted to the palms of the human body.
The left hand measuring sensor 100 according to the present invention includes: a thumb sensor 105, a first finger sensor 104, a second finger sensor 103, a third finger sensor 102, a fourth finger sensor 101, an upper palm sensor 106, an intermediate palm sensor 107 and a lower palm sensor 108, for measuring the physiological signals radiating from the fingers and palm.
The right hand measuring sensor 200 according to the present invention includes: a thumb sensor 201, a first finger sensor 202, a second finger sensor 203, a third finger sensor 204, a fourth finger sensor 205, an upper palm sensor 206, an intermediate palm sensor 207 and a lower palm sensor 208, for measuring the physiological signals radiating from the fingers and palm.
The data processing system 2 according to the present invention includes: a computer 21 for processing the obtained data; a monitor 22 and/or a printer 23 for outputting the processed data; and a camera 24 for photographing the person as a test object.